Miraculous Asylum
by GirlPower54
Summary: Adrien is a patient at an asylum, with Marinette as the (trying to remain) calm therapist. Asylum AU, could possibly be a longer story but no longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is my first time writing for this fandom. Also this is an AU (Asylum AU for specific) and a one shot so if there's slight OOCness there's your heads up**

* * *

"Cat...a...clysm," the boy said, obviously trying to break out of the asylum room he was in.

"Adrien," a female voice spoke up, she was his therapist, Marinette. She was trying to remain calm. "You're not in that universe. Don't try to break out."

Adrien Agreste. A boy who apparently had hallucinations and delusions, believing himself to be a superhero named Chat Noir. And when he wasn't this "Chat Noir" he would often talk to his "kwami" friend, Plagg.

"No can do," Adrien replied, "Ladybug needs me!"

"Ladybug isn't...real," Marinette tried to explain. "You're in a hallucination world, Adrien. What you see isn't real."

"Lies," Adrien spoke, clearly getting agitated. "My Lady _needs _me to help defeat Hawk Moth and his akumas!"

"Akumas?" Marinette blinked, "Those don't exist."

"Then explain Hawk Moth!" Adrien exclaimed, "he's trying to take my miraculous!"

"Hawk Moth isn't...real," Marinette tried to explain further.

"What are you talking about?!" Adrien gasped, "are you an akuma?!"

"What?" Marinette gasped in surprise at the "accusation". "No, not at all!"

"Lies!" Adrien gasped, "you remind me of-"

"This therapy is getting nowhere," Marinette sighed, "Adrien, I want you to focus."

"I am focused!" Adrien argued, "besides you're just a classmate, not My Lady!"

This was getting so frustrating. Marinette took a deep breath and asked, "is this Ladybug the only one you'll listen to, Adrien?"

"It's Cat Noir," Adrien persisted, how did she not understand?

Marinette groaned and pulled out Adrien's file.

_Patient Name: Adrien Agreste_

_Notes: Seems to have suffered from neglect and has schizophrenia._

She didn't read anymore.

"Adrien," she spoke up again, trying to stay calm. "Or Cat Noir, if that's what you want to be called, listen to me for a moment."

Adrien was considering this for a moment, before looking at her. "Tell me you're not an akuma," he demanded.

"I am not an akuma," Marinette told him calmly, anything to get this therapy lesson over with. Adrien was already proving to be one of the more...difficult patients in the asylum.

"If you say so," Adrien spoke up after a moment of silence, he seemed so weary of her.

Marinette took a breath. "Tell me, Adrien, or Cat, about this 'world' you live in."

Adrien's eyes lit up in excitement and Marinette finally saw him smile. "Of course! Well, it's normal civilian life, with school and everything. Except when I'm not at school, I'm overwhelmed by other activities. My classmates all turned into super villains by black butterflies known as Akumas who were created by Hawk Moth."

That was interesting. "And what are these akumas like?" Marinette further questioned, paying attention to detail.

"Well sometimes I don't remember the fights, like Princess Fragrance or Dark Cupid," Adrien spoke up, furrowing his brow before smiling. "But the ones I do remember are pretty fun! And there's also Ladybug, which is also why I look forward to battles."

"You look forward to possibly not remembering the battles?!" Marinette gasped in alarm, "Adrien! That could mean you get hurt!"

"Well," Adrien spoke up in defense, "My Lady always saves me. After all we work better as a duo, although we do have three part time members..." he trailed off, seemingly getting slightly more disappointed.

"And I can assume you don't like these part time members?" Marinette questioned, noting his expression.

"Yeah," Adrien spoke up, "Ladybug not only keeps her identity from me, but theirs as well. Well except Queen Bee, but everyone knows who she is."

Marinette blinked. How could everyone know someone's identity?

A beeping sound went off before she could press further unfortunately, and Marinette realized what it meant.

"Well Adrien, it's been a pleasure talking to you," Marinette said calmly, "but unfortunately, this session is over. Head back to your room."

Adrien was just silent as he stood up and walked out of the therapy room, heading back to his asylum room.

Then he heard a voice in his head.

_"That went better than expected."_

"I couldn't agree more Plagg," Adrien spoke out loud, despite no one actually being there.

_"Do you think she's the one?" _

"Probably not..." Adrien trailed off in thought before adding onto that.

"After all, she's just a friend...sort of."

* * *

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to write another chapter, because I have a lot more ideas (and people wanted this) but it just...didn't feel right as a one shot the more I thought about it. Badabing, Badaboom, Chapter Deux (two)**

**This is basically going into more inner details about Adrien's thought process (as I have done more research on schizophrenia) and some of Marinette attempting to do something**

_**Quote I Came Up With: "Nothing is as they seem. Sometimes you have to look into the deeper picture."**_

* * *

Adrien couldn't wait to finally be free from the cafeteria. The blank white walls, the people who claimed they weren't akumas...seriously, they could be so crazy. He couldn't trust anyone.

Marinette though was a different story. She'd actually listened to him, she cared enough about his not-being-conscious-during-battle problem. And he loved that, but he highly doubted they'd ever be anything more than just the only non-akuma victims. Unless...she was an akuma in disguise?!

Adrien didn't know what to think. Were his thoughts provided to him by Hawk Moth? He couldn't think straight. He simply stood up abruptly, catching people's attention. As if an impulse, he yelled out "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

...Nothing happened. No cool transformation that was visible to the public eye. But to Adrien, he felt more free. No more restrictions, no more akumas controlling him! He was ready to fight the akuma...wherever she was.

"Adrien, dude, you okay?" the voice of one of the other asylum patients, Nino, asked. Nino didn't have anything major like DID or schizophrenia like Adrien, but...well, Adrien actually didn't know why his parents admitted him to the asylum, as he had never asked Nino. He was definitely getting better as he seemed more comfortable with a vast majority of the other patients.

Adrien quickly looked over at Nino. He couldn't tell who was there, everything was coming together and blurring into an appearance of madness. A blue face covered by a green hood. Red eyes with goggles over them. What appeared to be a shield and a bubble wand weapon. Oh god, what did the green imply? Maybe he saw part of Carapace in Nino, maybe he was trying to find redemption in Bubbler, he had no clue.

"No time to explain!" Adrien exclaimed loudly, alerting some people's attention to him. The feeling of all eyes on him was a little odd, he wasn't used to this. "There's an akuma on the loose!" With no one there to restrain him, he quickly dashed out of the room, while the other patients looked at each other in confusion on the scenario.

* * *

Marinette really just wanted to enjoy break hour. Really, that was all she wanted. She'd had a particularly stressful morning with hard to handle patients.

For example, Alya, who had ridiculous amounts of energy and ADHD. Sabrina, who was severely anxious about losing her so called friend (and fellow patient) Chloé. Nathaniel who...seemed to be one of the lesser dangerous patients so he'd likely be released soon, but he was definitely quieter and Marinette could appreciate that. Apparently he'd believed he was a superhero as well like Adrien did, but his case was definitely less severe than the blonde's.

The loud knocking on the door caught Marinette off guard. It definitely wasn't a scheduled patient from that morning and she had none planned for lunch hour. Who could it have possibly been?

Yells of "MY LADY!" and "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, AKUMA!" filled the hallways. And Marinette instantly knew who it was. She gave a sigh of exasperation. He wasn't even scheduled for today, he was supposed to have an appointment with...what was his name? André or something? No, that didn't sound right.

"CATACLYSM!" Adrien yelled, and Marinette hurriedly stood up and ran over to the door, opening it the minute it was in reach. "Oh now you reveal yourself!" Adrien declared, "once I-"

"Adrien, it's me, Marinette," Marinette tried to reason with the boy. Although it was no use and Marinette likely knew this, it was always worth a try. She didn't want him to hurt himself. If he did, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"Excuses!" Adrien yelled out, "there's no way you're not an akuma! My instinc-"

"Breathe," Marinette approached in a trying-to-be-calm manner. "Adrien, everything's fine. There's no akuma. It isn't real."

"LIES!" Adrien gasped, "like Volpina!" At this point he seemed to really believe what his thoughts were telling him. Were they his or Hawk Moth's? Or Ladybug's? Or Plagg's? Adrien couldn't figure out who's thoughts were controlling him.

Marinette was internally panicking. One, he wasn't listening and was too deep in this hallucination. Two, he was way more aggressive and hostile towards her due to his belief. Was he afraid of her and not admitting it?

Adrien however was not stopping. Damn this stupid akuma! She was more of a fighter than he thought. If only Ladybug could show up. Focus, need to focus, but where could the object be hidden? Green eyes searched the room desperate for answers. Nothing seemed logical, he couldn't stay focused..._CONCENTRATE CAT!_ He thought to himself desperately, continuing his search around the room.

"Calm down," he heard a person plead and he noticed it. Marinette was begging him to stop. Adrien stood here in a moment of confusion. Had he attacked her? Had he...violated her? Adrien stood there before the hostility returned in his eyes. "HAND OVER YOUR AKUMA!" he demanded.

Marinette had had enough. "The akumas aren't real!" she yelled out in frustration.

Adrien looked...hurt. Sadness flashed in his eyes before...anxiety? "W-What did i do?!" he asked in a panic, "oh god, is Ladybug okay?!"

She had to give credit where it was due. He was dedicated to this imaginary friend or hallucination of his. "Adrien, Ladybug is fine," Marinette tried to calm him down. "She..."

"She defeated the akuma?!" Adrien continued. "I...figured."

Marinette noticed how the tone of voice seemed to...sadden. He looked downward.

"Adrien..." Marinette tried to calm him down. Then she heard it. The chuckling.

"I'll just find the akuma first next time!" Adrien said to himself with a chuckle.

Marinette was surprised. Maybe a bit horrified. Adrien could hurt himself if he continued this game of "assume the villain" every day. He needed medication, soon.

"Go back to the cafeteria," she suggested. "I'll call Nathalie and she can escort you back."

Adrien stood there for a moment of silence as Marinette made the call.

Before any protests could be made, he was soon escorted away...

* * *

**Question: If I were to write more of this and make it a series of one shots (or something more? *wink wink*), how would you feel?**

**Oh yeah I also finally got accents to work on this computer. Yay. **

**I've been dealing with demotivation but I managed to get this out. **

**Idk how this turned out, honestly this was a bit...eh to me but what do you guys think?**

_**Question Relating to Future Chapters: Would you want me to include other characters, tell me who and why they'd be there?**_

**See you next chapter/upload/update whenever that could be**


End file.
